Oh Sweet Daughter Of Mine!
by twilightlovengirl
Summary: Kol goes out to feed but when he does, he kills a whole family except for one, will he kill this one or will she be his new daughter that he has always wanted, before he came a vampire? Or will some Buzz-kill say 'no' to him? Read and find out! Just a One-Shot, it's my first story!


**Oh Sweet Daughter of Mine! **

**Author: twilightlovengirl**

**Summary: **_Kol goes out to feed but when he does, he kills a whole family except for one, will he kill this one or will she be his new daughter that he has always wanted, before he came a vampire? Or will some Buzz-kill say 'no' to him? Read and find out!_

**Kol's POV **

**England, 1463**

Finally I hadn't had a drink in hours! Ugg why must life be so difficult! She is finally taking me to her room.**(A/N don't know what rooms were called back then sorry), **I need a drink soon. Claris, Korea, Claire one of those well any way she has blond hair and blue eyes, very pretty mortal. When we get there I say "Don't scream, and stay still." I compelled.

She nodded and I sucked her dry. I went down the hall to see two adults, one with brown hair and one with blond hair like Claire's. That's it its Claire! Their eye colors are both blue but that's all I see before I suck them dry too. It's a bloody mess in here! I sigh, oh well. I am about to walk out of the room when I hear a small heart fluttering sound. I sigh, wouldn't want a witness now would we?

I vampire speed up to the sound. I see a door with baby thing on it. I sigh, when I was a mere human I used to dream about having a little girl running around the house that looks exactly like her mother, my wife, and me together. I always fancied many women so I never really pictured her mother part of her. But it was always a mere human dream though.

I go in and eminently stop in my tracks, the girl looks almost exactly like me in a girl version! Brown eyes, brown hair, my nose, it was just bloody crazy! I'm not the best with human ages but she was about 5 or 6 months old if you will. She was adorable, she must have been adopted, and no one had the same eye color as this poor human. I felt the need to stay with this human though. I don't know why, but I liked her. So I took her home, I pick up the sleeping baby in the crib and took her. Her parents are dead any who so I might be able to take care of her.

When I got back to my house all of my siblings were in the main-room so cleared my thought to get their attention when they looked at me they stopped and stared. I smirked.

"Kol what are you doing with a young human?" Klaus asked.

"This is going to be my daughter, she looks just like me. And I killed her family so I could be her dad and we could all say it was a miracle or something and boom I'm a father." I said.

"Kol that's not how it works; we have to give her back, or take her back." Elijah said.

"Bloody hell, I'm an Original vampire I can do what I please." I said then walked upstairs.

I brought her in my room and laid her on my bed and I fell asleep with her in my arms.

When I woke up the next day I felt like something was wrong. Then I looked over to see the child gone. I was furious I was about to go out and tell Elijah or Nik to give her back but then I saw her on the edge of my bed. I smiled and sighed with relief; she must have crawled. I picked her up but then I remembered I don't know her name. I don't even have a name for her. I was playing with her and thought of the name 'Angel'. I loved that name because to me she was an angel. So her name is now Angel Marie Mikaelson. When Elijah came in I stood protectively in front of Angel and she cooed. I smiled inwardly, she so cute.

_Not the time to be thinking about how cute she is_ I said in my head.

"What would you like, Brother" I asked. I was having a perfectly good day with my daughter. And he is wasting my time. I'm not letting him take my daughter.

"Brother, you must give her back. She needs a normal life. If you love her like you say you do, give her to the authority's and let her go find a new home to live a normal life." He says.

"Brother I need her, I want her to stay with me, Elijah you know how much I wanted a family when we were human." I said.

He nodded and said "Yes but this is not right. So please forgive me brother." He says in a flash he is sticking a dagger in my heart. I gasp In surprise and the last words I am able to say is "Angel Marie" then look over to her and I lose consciousness.

**Elijah's POV**

I feel the guilt of killing my brother but I know it was the right thing to do. I see him looking at the human girl and saying "Angel Marie" then he lost consciousness, I feel even more awful because of that last comment but I still know it's right. Me and Klaus talked it over and we decided we can't have a human living with vampires. She needs a life with a normal house family, not vampires. So it was decided I must kill Kol till we give her to the authorities.

Angel, as he called her, starts to cry. She just saw friend die. I know I will wake Kol up soon, just in about a couple of mouths; when Angel is far away from here. Kol will never forgive me for this, I know that. But I must remind myself that it was the right thing to do.

I am now taking Angel to France to go to authorities to figure it out where to but the girl.

When we get there I get Angel out of the carriage and head inside.

Once I am done I head out with no Angel, but I made sure that 'Angel Marie' will always be her name, in honor of Kol. When I get back Kol is still on the floor dead.

I wait about six more months before waking Kol. I know I'll get threatened but I know it was the right thing to do.

I take the Dagger out of his heart. Kol will wake up in about 2 hours' time now so I go and get him a maid to drink off of. When I get back I see Kol start to cough and shoot up. He looks at the maid and went to drink her dry.

When he is finished. He held me to a wall and said…

**Kol's POV**

While I was dead all I could think about was Angel. Like 'How old is she now?' 'Where is she?' 'Am I still her father?' those are just some of the questions running through my mind as I am dead. When I wake from the dead, I need to feed so I jump up and suck the maid dry.

When I see Elijah I get back in to furious mode. I put my hand on his through and put him up agents the wall and say through clenched teeth "Where is she?!" I yell at him through clenched teeth.

"I had to do the right thing Kol. It was for her own good. She is most likely with a loving family now."

I froze. He gave my girl away, just like that. I loved her and I only had her for a day, and he took her away.

I fell on the floor and started to sob. "Elijah, how could you! I trusted you! You knew how much I wanted her!" I yelled at him.

"How long have I been dead?" I questioned.

"Six mouths." He says.

"Elijah where is she? I will forgive you if you tell me. Please 'Lijah where is my daughter?"

"Kol the thing this is she was never yours she belonged to her parents. She was never your daughter. She just happens to look like you. It was the right thing to do."

**Elijah's POV**

I needed for him to understand that my sentence was very true. She was never his. She deserves to be happy, with a _human_ family.

"Elijah you don't understand she may not be mining biologically but her family is dead and I basically adopted her. She would have been happy here. I could have heard her call me father, and you Uncle. We could have a family. And I promise you Elijah I will find my daughter." With that statement he left. I was too shocked to stop him. He really loves her and I ruined his happiness. I feel awful. That is when I decided I will get Angel back. I have too. For my brothers sake. He is right, she can be happy here. We could tell her about vampires later in the years. She could have a choice to be one or grow old and die. So with that thought I left to go get Angel back, I knew exactly witch place she was taken too.

**Kol's POV**

With that statement left hanging in the air for Elijah to thing about I lest I was going to find Angel. She was my humanity. I will find her. She should be about 1 year old now. So I need to go search for her. I went to the England authority's first I just compelled them to look through the paper about an Angel Marie. I kept doing this until one day I found something about her in France so I went straight there and went to their home and knocked on the door. no one answered so I pushed open the door and went in. but I froze I remembered I have to be invited in to get into the house unless their dead, that's not a good sigh, so I used my super hearing for any heart beats then I heard something so I ran up there but what I saw made me freeze, it was blood everywhere and two adults dead on the floor. In Blood it wrote. '_Kol come home I have Angel so we can be a family again.' _

I never knew I could run so fast I was there in record timing. When I got there I saw a one and a half year old Angel playing with Elijah and the rest of my siblings (it took Kol awhile to find a trace of his Angel). I smiled, I walked up to her and embraced her in a hug, and she was shocked but hugged me back. I saw my family leave us alone to talk, I was grateful for that.

"Angel I am your father." I stated, kneeling down to her eye level.

She looked like she was thinking; she had her face scrunched up.

She shook her head, "No Father, gone." She said with the most angelic voice. I slightly chuckled at my thought, but then I remembered my situation and stopped.

"No that was your fake father. I am your real father." I said.

She nodded then said "Yes Father."

I picked her up and went inside to my room because it was nightfall and Angel needed sleep.

I was right as soon as we lay there together she fell asleep on my side. I smiled at the memory of her by my side. Then I had one last thought before I went to sleep. _'You will always be __my__ daughter and I promise to keep you safe for the rest of eternity'_


End file.
